SPARTAN-118 (Leo Fox)
<2552:03:15:12-43:21 PM:COL. ACKERSON/ SEARCH QUERY "SPARTAN-II MEDICAL HISTORY/> <2552:03:15:12-43:23 PM:AI "DEJA"/ ONI clearance : DENIED; clearance required to view files/> <2552:03:15:12-43:38 PM:COL. ACKERSON/ ONI PASSWORD "RED ROVER"/> <2552:03:15:12-43:39 PM:AI "DEJA"/ ONI clearance : DENIED./> <2552:03:15:12-43:40 PM:AI "DEJA"/ You are NOT authorized to view these files/> <2552:03:15:12-43:48 PM:COL. ACKERSON/ SEARCH QUERY "SPARTAN-I;SPARTAN-II;FILES"/> <2552:03:15:12-43:49 PM:AI "DEJA"/ You are a cunning bugger. Your are barely authorized to see edited files. Preceed? y/n/> <2552:03:15:12-43:52 PM:COL. ACKERSON/ y> <2547:03:15:12-43:54 PM:AI "DEJA"/ Document has been chosen and edited for you . Document name-SPARTAN-118. Have a good day./> SPARTAN-118's History 2510-2555 Compiled by Julian Walters, Office of Naval Intelligance, United Nations Space Command Early Life Shawn Peterson was born on Earth in 2511, in Mosgial, New Zealand. His parents, a Mr. DELETED and Mrs. DELETED, were amazed at how quickly he learned to walk, talk, and become independant. He, however, became a loner after the kids regarded him as a "Nerd" and/or worse. He was also bullied, which made him snap. While Doctor Halsy was preparing to approach and interview Shawn in 2517, he was sitting on a bench, reading a holo book, until a pre-teen came up to him and began demanding lunch money. Shawn refused, which earned him a punch in the gut. Shawn became furious and, without a hint of hesitation, beat the kid into bloody submission. The video Lt. Keyes captured can be found here. REMOVED SPARTAN-II Project Training Shawn-118 was abducted from his family and was recruited into the SPARTAN-II project. He trained long and hard and was the prime Demolitions and Medium-range expert. Even back in basic, he was a loner. He got along well with other recruits, but he had no real friends. He did his best, but did not socialize much with the other recruits. Argumentation When the SPARTAN-IIs were given the argumentation, he was one of the less lucky ones. His bones were extremely brittle and he required special surgery and a bone marrow transplant, and after a couple of painful and agonizing months in hospital, rejoined the SPARTAN-IIs. The list of drugs used are as follows: Service His favorite weapons were the BR-55 SAP,the M-19 SSM Rocket launcher, and the trusty Colt M1911 .45 pistol as a side arm. In place of the MJLONIR armor, he has modified ODST armor with a MJOLNIR VI motion tracker and MJLONIR VI energy shield. Shawn also had few friends. Regarded as a loner, he was often picked to do long tours with battle groups, which explains why he did not die at Reach. However, Shawn had something few other SPARTANs had; Morals and dreams. He wanted a family more then anything else in the world. He also went to Church, something few SPARTANs ever even thought of. His few friends, all of which, with the exception of two, were marines, went to Church with him. He was very loyal to the UNSC, but over the years, started to learn about the atrocities the UNSC committed and how ONI covered them up. Mental Report Shawn is a extremely relable soldier. He will follow orders to the letter, but only to an extent. That 'extent' is cold-blooded murder and torture of civilians that know information. These make him...well, a unfavorable choice for ONI. Aside that, he has little tolorence for impoliteness, and prefers a firefight over a political debate. Don't we all, though. He also craves a family, or all things. Operations *2534-35:Classified *2536:Saving the UNSC Ever Viligiant-Outcome:Ship saved *2536:Conflict:Arkansas II-Outcome:Victory *2537:Battle of Paris IV-Outcome:Defeat *2543:Glassing of New York-Outcome:Classified *2547:Saving the Alaska Colonies-Outcome:Victory *2549:Nuking of the Lost Colonies-Outcome:Victory *2552:Battle to save the Two Drink Minimum-Outcome:Classified *2552:Battle of the Orion Nebula-Outcome:Classified *2552:1st Battle of Earth-Outcome:Undetermined **Battle of Madagascar-Outcome:Defeat **Battle of Pearl Harbor-Outcome:Victory *2552:2nd Battle of Earth-Outcome:Victory **Battle of Sydney-Outcome:Victory **Battle of Canberra-Outcome:Victory **Battle of Berlin-Outcome:Defeat **Battle of Canberra Station-Outcome:Victory *2553:Battle of the Ark-Outcome:Victory *2553:Battle of Installation 00:Victory = Retirement <2607:06:30:08-21:11 PM:CMD. PETERSON/ SEARCH QUERY "SPARTAN-118 HISTORY/> <2607:03:30:08-21:13 PM:AI "Jamie"/ clearance : APRROVED ACCESS TO HISTORY/> SPARTAN-118'S HISTORY FROM 2555 TO 2607 Compiled by: Julian Walters AND George Kammler, Office of Naval Intelligence, United Nations Space Command SPARTAN-118 was a odd individual, to say the least. He was not happy in the military, with all the strict rules and regulations, and, later, he was not happy being a civilian, because of the boring mundane jobs that civilians have to do. The fight to leave the UNSC SPARTAN-118 had had enough of the UNSC at the end of the Human-Covenant war. He was deeply scared from all the killing he had done, and all he wished to do was to retire. So he put into retire, and got a nasty letter back, saying he was UNSC property and was not allowed to retire. So he got angry, and bought it up with the Admiralty. Lord Hood (having being saved by the SPARTANs dozens of times) allowed SPARTAN-118 and anyother SPARTAN interested the right to retire. Most surviving SPARTANs refused. On account of what he did in the UNSC during the war, SPARTAN-118 was allowed to keep his MJLONIR Mark VI armor and his weapons, on the obligation that, should war erupt again, he would serve the UNSC again. He agreed. Civilian life SPARTAN-118 adopted his old name, Shawn Peterson, and became a Police Officer. He never did get what was with the 'Officer' instead of 'Enlisted'. He served as a cop in the Chicago area, which was badly bombed during the war. As a result, tons of crime emerged during the rebuilding. Peterson shot and killed no less than 21 armed criminals during his 4-year job there. He decided at the end of the 4-years that police work was too easy. He decided to learn how to fly ships. Using almost all of his cR on a post-war Frigate (he was allowed due to his security clearance, and who he was). He transported material around the Galaxy, and eventually got used to the idea of civilian life. He worked out, and alway kept his MJLONIR Mark VI by his side, for his Frigate was boarded more then once. Those few times, a few pirate ships exploded, and a few dozen pirates killed. Reintroduction to the Military